magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
The People's Republic of The Victory Sharks
DISCLAIMER:NON-OPINIONATED. DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. THIS IS JUST AN OC AND NOT MEANT TO SHOW ANY PERSONAL OPINION The Victory Sharks ''(officially known as the ''People's Republic of The Victory Sharks) is a large country with a combinatoric government of communism and capitalism. It was created I 2014 after The Great Schism She was created after the Great Schism 'or the collapse of the V'ictory Shark Empire. in 2012 Throughout her existence she has heavily expanded her territories through annexation. History The Great Schism When the monarchy of the Victory Shark Empire lost power. the empire collapsed thus creating a power vacuum. from which a general used the army to retake much of the land formerly owned by the V.S.E. including It's former capital Shark City. Loss of Land soon after, many rebellions happened but many were brutally crushed. one led by Christopher was thought to be crushed but soon returned. taking a small amount of Europe. In response the Victory Sharks launched three wars but, losing, eventually decided to join them to help crush one of there rebellions. the rebellion sued for peace and was spared being crushed. Politics Government Being a unitary party dictatorship, the government has two main groups: the main leader and the party advisors. The main leader has power over all of the government; he/she is non-elected, makes all laws and can join or kick anyone out of the party. The party advisers try to persuade the main leader to pass certain laws or do certain actions. They are elected by the popular vote and must be in the party. If they are kicked out of the party they nust resign or be fired from the party advisory council. Economy The main currency of the P.R.V.S. is the V.S.R. this currency has no value outside the country and is used for internal economics to make trade easier and to minimize the chance of economic collapse; the country uses the Victory Shark dollar(V.S.D) for trade as it has a set amount comparable to foreign currency. people found in possession of this currency will be found guilty of robbery' but instead of the usual punishment of 10 years jail-time they are confiscated of all the money. Technology being allies with any scientifically advanced countries gives them access to many technological wonders making work easier and warfare quicker. some of it's best military vehicles are the T-90U: an upgraded T-90 with a 130 mm. gun and a missile with a powerful punch. and the striker A.F.V: a powerful infantry vehicle with a missile mounted on top for powerful targets. Transport being near the ocean gives them chances to perfect sailing abilities. they are known for ships built that their service life can sometimes last 100 or more. they are famous for the first-rate ship of the line "Shark's Victory" and the Iowa Class Battleship "Shark's Victory II". vehicle transport is less successful but there cars last the average amount of time for most cars. usually they make cars for other companies. Category:Countries Category:SharkmanEd Category:Fiction